


Stuck

by legatosservant



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Reader has no defined gender, possible one-sided Papyrus/Reader, ratings and warnings to change in farther chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legatosservant/pseuds/legatosservant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time loops are a weird thing, almost the complete opposite of normal time. You know how and why they end, but you can't quite put your finger on why they begin again. The only thing you know for sure is that he seems to feel comfort in that fact someone other than him has any idea as to what's going on this time around.</p><p>Now the only thing left to do is figure out how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here It Goes Again

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on this site! Hi, I'm LegatosServant and I am here to prove how deep in skeleton hell I truly am. This is MUCH shorter than my usual chapters but I wanted to get the idea out first and see any reception before I waste my life writing the typical 10,000 word chapters I usually have, haha. Let me know what you think!

You open your eyes to the familiar sound of an alarm you don’t remember setting going off. You turn to see the bright, red numbers on the face blinking in time with the almost metallic tune and manage a small smile. You push up to a sitting position and turn off the alarm with a dull slap, you blink your eyes a few times to clear your vision while your hand travels from the clock down to fumble for your cell phone. Without bothering to look down you unlock it and send a very familiar message to a memorized number that belongs to the only person who you know would be expecting it.

  


“here it goes again. see you at the store”

  


\---

  


You are practically sprinting down the road to the small grocery store down the street, the cold winter air stinging your face as you do so. You feel like you’re in even more and more of a hurry each time you go, feet hitting the pavement with such force that the noise echoes down the still waking street. What was it you needed again? Bread? No, it must be milk if you set the alarm for the morning. Honestly, the last few times you’ve forgotten so it must not be that important.

  


You round the corner so fast you have to grasp at the traffic pole so that you don’t fly into the street. You deftly kick your legs enough to turn you back onto the sidewalk and around some, frankly, frightened pedestrians before darting towards the small store just within sight. Your heart swells in that new way that pushes down the dread bubbling in your gut as you approach quicker and quicker every second. Before you manage to leap up onto the elevated sidewalk of the front of the store as arm appears out of nowhere to grab you tight and pull you into the alley beside the store.

  


You’re laughing without even looking back at the culprit, arms wrapping themselves over the sweater sleeve of the arm around your waist. “Hey, this isn’t how it goes!”

“i guess i’m taking a few liberties this time around.” You look back with a grin on your face to see the petulant smirk of a very familiar skeleton, his eyes trailing down you before continuing. “and you _definitely_ didn’t look so put together before either.”

  


“I guess _I’m_ taking a few liberties as well.” You say mockingly before twisting your head back to brush a kiss over the smoothness of the skeleton’s cheek. “Where’s Papyrus?”

  


“already inside, of course. i told him i needed to take care of something before i went inside.” You are still giddy, eyes closing against the sensation of Sans’ teeth against your neck.

  


“I thought we made a deal to keep things as similar as possible just in case…” You trail off when you start feeling soft, deliberate fingers working themselves against the skin of your stomach and traveling upwards. “W-We are still outside of the store.” Your words came out almost as a squeak and your breathing kept hitching in your throat, Sans pressed his teeth back against your neck before chuckling.

  


“sorry, it gets harder each time to pace myself.” Before you could respond, a very familiar voice began booming from in front of the grocery store.

  


“SANS! WHAT ON EARTH COULD BE TAKING YOU SO LONG?”

  


You and Sans make eye contact for a moment, small smiles being shared between you.

  


“ready to meet my brother again?”

  


“Every time.”

  


\---

  


“Is it this time or next time when I give him the seasoned salt as a present?”

  


“next time.”

  


“Okay since we’re changing things up, could I just give it to him now?”

  


“no.”

  


“Sans, bro, here me out--I don’t know if I can eat that spaghetti again.”

  


“it will mean more to him if you wait.”

  


You grimace at Sans as he adjusts himself on the large couch in his living room where you both were playing Go Fish. You are attempting to stare at him with the most heartbroken look you can manage but he merely smiles at you in that coy way that he knows irritates you. You can hear Papyrus messing around in the kitchen cooking up his _**world famous spaghetti**_ that he had excitedly invited you over to try when Sans “introduced” you to him at the grocery store. Luckily for you both, Papyrus was never against making new friends as quickly as possible so he didn’t even bothering asking Sans how you two knew each other.

  


Honestly, you’re glad he never has because it’s general consensus between both you and Sans that you wouldn’t be able to lie to him if he ever got close to the “right answer.” However, you both had decided quite some time ago that it would just stress him out to tell the truth without his prompting.

  


“Alright, that’s fair. You know how much I love making that adorable boy happy.”

  


“you refer to him as a kid more than i do at this point.” It was Sans’ turn to ask for a card but he was obviously not very into playing the game. You understand though, considering how many time you both have played it. “i wonder if i can stop undyne from suplexing our table this time.”

  


“I doubt it, we’ve been trying that the last few times and it never works.” You eye your cards carefully, the same cards you’re left with at this turn each time: Ace of Hearts and Jack of Spades. You never win, Sans said Papyrus lost one of the Aces when a game of Poker lead into a rowdy version of 52 pick up. “It’s your turn.”

  


“no need to play, we know who wins.” You grimace at Sans’ wide smirk, his intense gaze setting your skin on fire just the way he knows it would.

  


“Maybe the way to fix everything is for _me_ to win.”

  


“i doubt it.”

  


The elephant in the room. The Big Problem™ that neither of you even bothers addressing anymore.

  


“Do you think we’ll figure it out this time?” You say quietly, eyes staring down onto your lap as your chest heaved.

  


“do you have any jacks?” You groan out loud before handing him your card, he takes it deftly before putting the couple down onto his pile. “i win.”

  


Neither of you makes another move, the unspoken feeling of hopelessness and dread begins to settle like a blanket. You start to feel smothered, your hands beginning to clench down around the card left in your hands.

  


“hey.” You’re torn from your own descent into darkness to feel Sans’ hand cupping itself against your neck while his thumb traced soothing symbols against your cheek. “it’s fine. it’s all going to be fine.”

  


“Maybe if we could just remember the first time…”

  


“try not to think about it too much.”

  


“How can you _not_ think about it?” You spit out, not against him but against your own helpless agony.

  


“because i have you.”

  


You pause, heart swelling for a moment before you look up and bore your eyes into his. “How long have we been stuck?”

  


He doesn’t respond and, frankly, you’re happier that way.

  


“SANS, HUMAN!” You and Sans move away from each other quickly, expertly, and glance up at Papyrus’ aproned form. “CULINARY EXCELLENCE AWAITS!”

  


“we’re looking forward to it, bro.” Sans voice just very subtly wobbles, tiny pinpricks of emotion settled over his words in a way he is unable to mask. If Papyrus notices, he doesn’t say anything, he just keeps his eyes on you as he waves his brother into the kitchen.

  


“HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” You close your eyes for a moment, breathing in as much air as your lungs would hold before looking up at the concerned skeleton with a smile.

  


“Of course, Papyrus. I’m fine. Just like always.”

 

 


	2. Here It Goes--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, whoops, still not as long as I'd like but inspiration hit and I wanted to post another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, don't worry, this story is about to really get moving soon and, hopefully, much more interesting! Also there's more notes at the end of the chapter!

There’s no alarm this time when you wake up, instead your eyes fly open and you’re left feeling something between bereft and afraid. Is there an emotion between those two feelings? They aren’t really that similar. You groan loudly, and roll over in your bed before shutting your eyes closed as tightly as you can. What's the harm in sleeping a few days away? You’re just going to have to do it all again soon anyway.

There it is, that darkness you try so hard to keep at bay. It creeps around your heart so quietly, wrapping and squeezing until you feel like nothing else exists inside of the void within you. How _long_ have you been here? How many years have you been trapped in this loop? Two? Ten? You live through, what, six or seven months before it all resets? How many times have you lived through these same days?

Before you can sink any farther, your phone phone begins ringing and you have to force yourself to reach back to answer it. You don’t even bother to look at the number, you already know.

“Hi, Sans.”

“you need to get up.” Your eyes close against the timber of his voice on the other end of the receiver, a deep sigh echoing in your chest.

“Do I really do this every single time?” Even your own despair follows the damn timeline. Is anything you do even of your own accord anymore?

“the first few days are always the hardest for you.” For what feels like the first time, you can physically feel the weight of Sans’ words in your chest. How precariously has he had to approach you all this time, afraid you would fall apart? Guilt is spreading through your veins and it hurts worse than the darkness inside ever had.

“Sans, I’m so sorry, I’m fine.” Strength grows in your bones, in your muscles, and you dig deep to try and round up that determination you know is somewhere deep inside. “You’re right, the very first days are the hardest, but it’ll all work out.” Sans doesn’t answer you after you finish--he probably thinks you’re putting on a front and just smothering yourself beneath your blankets like the first few times--so you urge yourself to continue. “Is today the day I run into you guys walking Frisk home from school?”

Silence greets you for a few moments and you find the guilt is becoming replaced with fear rather rapidly. “yeah, at the park, you’re sitting on the swing and kicking the sand and your hair is covering your face.”

“There is no way you remember all that.” You argue, a scoff lining your words before you hear a genuine chuckle resound from the other end of the receiver.

“it was the first time i remember thinking you were too beautiful to be real.” Your breath is caught in your throat and you can feel the blood rushing to your cheeks. “how red is your face right now?” You can literally hear the smug grin he must have plastered over his face and you sound off with some arrogant, noncommittal grunt. “is it as red as the first time i--”

“ **Sans!** ” You are literally screaming, words falling from your lips until they turn into incoherent embarrassment that sends Sans into a stream of throaty laughs.

“come on, babe, i thought it was pretty _humerus_.”

The groan that leaves your throat is primal and you know Sans is enjoying every moment of it. “I don’t _care_ , Papyrus could be listening and **don’t call me babe where just anyone could be listening.** ” You throw yourself to your feet and start tearing off your clothes in an attempt to get ready. “I’ll talk to you later!”

Sans’ snorts in response, mirth laced over his voice. “whatever you say, kid. next time i see you, i’ll be sure to _swing_ into action.”

You grimace as Sans hangs up with a laugh, pulling the phone away from your ear and glaring at the screen before you lay it on your bathroom sink. You look around the small room for a moment as a thought touches the back of your mind. You have a job, don’t you? Honestly, it’s difficult to remember since the last two or three times you literally stopped doing anything important due to the “Screw it, it’ll all start over anyway.” mentality. It occurs to you that Sans had said he would “take care” of things anyway but you aren’t sure if he meant that in the _responsible_ way or in the _ignore it long enough and it’ll all work itself out_ way that he’s so fond of.

You shrug it off and get ready to go to the park.

\---

It was cold, not the insufferably bitter kind of way but in the crisp and sweet kind. You bundled a scarf around your shoulders as you approached the small park that met halfway between the skelebro’s house and the local junior high. You imagine that you must’ve been very nostalgic for you to have been prompted to come here the first time you did. You smile to yourself lightly, remembering the first time Frisk saw you and stared at you like they were trying to figure you out. You wonder, idly, if perhaps Frisk had some kind of weird “protagonist senses” like Sans was always alluding to and they could just _sense_ something in you. You never asked though you had always silently wondered.

As you near the swingset, you see something unfamiliar sitting right where you were supposed to be.

They looked like a skeleton but… at the same time they almost looked like they had some kind of plaster like skin. You are almost ready to panic as they lifts their head to look directly at you.

This… isn’t right. This never happened and things don’t change unless you and Sans change them. Had you done something yesterday to…? No, no, you went directly from the store to the brother’s house, there was no way you’d interfered with anything else incorrectly. You notice the skeleton-monster was wearing something skin to a suit and robe combination that made them seem otherworldly. They had some kind of… cracks climbing up and down from either eye socket and some kind of pensive smile on their face. Their eyes… they look like Sans’ and Papyrus’ but… _deep_ , like you’d fall in and never find your way out.

You were frozen, terrified, lips quivering and heart pounding as the skeleton-monster just continued to stare at you. You weren’t sure of what was happening, weren’t sure of what they were doing or **how** they even managed to do it.

“How did you get here?” You surprised yourself by how quick and strong you managed to make those words out to be. But, all at once, you regret even acknowledging their presence. Their smile grows wider, like they’d been waiting for you to say something all along, and they stand to their full height soon after.

You want to run, want to scream, but you aren’t sure what would happen if you did. So, you just stand there, waiting.

Their mouth opens and it looks as though symbols start falling from their teeth and into the air with an almost ghostlike quality. You’re _instantly_ mesmerized, eyes following the symbols before something even more startling occurs to you.

**You can understand them.**

“Soft, pliable; bright, like fire.” The voice sounds… unreal, high pitched like static but deep like the whirring of a machine. You have no idea _what_ they’re talking about, no idea _how_ you know what they’re saying. “Sweet, tender, full of determination. But muddled, blinded, too jumbled.” Before you can consider what’s going on, a hand is touching your hair and the monster is almost directly against you. You stifle the scream that tried to burn its way out of your chest and try to control the fear inside. The monster looks almost… sad, tired; narrow skull almost shifting between skeleton and ghost right before your eyes. They’re soft, seemingly transfixed by the quality of your hair or skin or whatever it was they were so interested in.

You try your best not to move but the obvious rise and fall of your chest is clearly drawing their attention and you can see their hand lift to place itself over your chest.

“Who are you?” You whisper, entire body shaking in fear while tears well up in your eyes. At the pitch of your voice they seem to stop, entire being going still as stone before their eyes lift up to lock with yours again.

“You… shouldn’t see, I’ve messed up.” There’s a moment where you think you hear someone shouting your name, but you can’t be sure. “I’ll see you again soon.” You blink, and they’re gone. And so is all the strength left in your legs.

You fall to the ground ungracefully, entire body shaking and tears pouring down your face with pathetic, muffled screams accompanying them. Something about this fear, it’s all encompassing and suffocating--

But it’s familiar.

Before you can react, you feel tender hands on your back and the face of a small preteen filling your vision. “You okay?” You nod repeatedly despite the quiet screams still reverberating in your ribs and you can see the face that you now recognize as Frisk frown at you. “Sans, Pap, something’s wrong with them.”

You’re reaching back frantically before feeling the familiar grasp of Sans. “hey, don’t worry, it’s okay.” You should feel comforted by his voice, but you aren’t. Your body manages to turn back and you see the barely composed face of Sans with Papyrus looking absolutely worried staring at you from beside him. “can you tell us what happened?”

“You… didn’t see him?” Your voice is quiet, strained against the force you’d used to keep your screams down. He doesn’t know what happened? Didn’t he see the skeleton monster? He was so tall, taller than Papyrus, there’s no way he couldn’t have.

All at once, Sans face deadpanned and he actually started to look worried. “see him? see who?” You feel like you’re choking again, fear is strangling you and you’re afraid you’re going into shock. “hey, kid, tell me, who are you talking about?”

“The man who speaks in hands.” And then you’re covering your ears and closing your eyes and nothing can get to you from where you are.

You should’ve known, you couldn’t exist like this forever.

\---

You _think_ you’re at Sans and Papyrus’ house but you can’t be sure. You all but sank yourself into some kind of legitimate shock and you managed to keep yourself there for a while. You’re terrified that you’ll open your eyes and there he’d be, watching you.

Who was he? Had he… always been there and you’d only just now noticed him? There’s no way he could’ve just been there randomly, the time loop doesn’t account for anything acting out of the ordinary like that. If that was the case, how had you not noticed him until now? The time loop has been fairly secure this whole time. Not that you’re very much of an expert on the subject or you’d have fixed the whole damn thing by now.

You know Sans is probably freaking out deep down and absolutely no one will have any clue. He’s so good at hiding that sort of thing; well, he’s good at hiding pretty much _any_ emotion under some well placed puns. You’ve gotten better at deciphering it, but you’ve theoretically had years upon years to study him depending on how long you’ve been stuck. He tries to compile new ways to hide his emotions now that you’ve dissolved most of that mystery and he still manages to throw you for a loop.

You can feel your own thoughts lightening, the weight and fear from earlier dulling low enough that you could probably manage to unravel yourself if you wanted to. For a moment you contemplate whether that would be a good idea before remembering that this event had lead you **very** far from the timeline. Who knows what damage could be had if you don’t try and get back on course?

With that fear overwhelming any lingering thoughts of the ghost-skeleton from earlier, you untense yourself as quickly as your cracking bones would let you before opening your eyes. You’re lying on your side, so you must’ve literally been in a ball this whole time. Well, however long “this whole time” is.

“looks like whatever happened was pretty in _tense_ , huh?” You let out a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a gargling sound before you lifted yourself onto your arms to see Sans leaning against the wall next to the bed you were on. “it really managed to crack you up.”

“If you use another pun I’m going to physically snap your neck.” You say dryly, noting the good natured smile that Sans gives you.

“at least i know you’re in good spirits.” He says before leaning forward and brushing a hand through your hair with comforting motions. “was worried about you.”

“ **I** was worried about me.” You retort while leaning into his hand, heart swelling at the same time. “How much has changed?”

Sans face scrunches for the briefest of moments before relaxing again. “a lot. frisk didn’t go home, they’re pretty worried about you.” His face twists into this weird melancholy expression that clashes with the typical smile he usually has. “part of me thinks they have to know about these time loops considering how accustom they are to resets.”

“You said Frisk always seemed different every time.” You whisper, eyes kept on your door as you continue. “But we remain the same in every loop, I think whatever is happening to _us_ must be different than whatever Frisk was doing.”

Sans sets himself down on the bed--which you now recognize as belonging in a spare room in his house that he and Papyrus obtained on the surface--and you wordlessly adjusted your legs more towards the center of the bed so you could still face him. He was doing it, appearing so nonchalant that you almost believe him. He’s guarded, he’s typically so overwhelming in the beginning trying to spend as much time with you as possible and _trying to get you both caught_ , but it’s… different somehow.

“when did you become such an expert on time loops?”

Before he can spout off, you cut in with: “When I lived through about a decade's worth of them.”

He’s quiet now, eyes purposefully avoiding you as he stares haphazardly as his own hand moving through your hair. “i guess you could say you’ve started to feel a bit _loopy_.”

You practically shriek at Sans before pushing his hand away from you. “Are you kidding me right now?” But you can’t help it, you’re laughing and you hate that he’s actively trying to derail you. “I’m trying to be serious!”

“you know me, i can’t resist a good _ribbing_.” You start shouting and Sans is just grinning at you so widely that you want to punch him. “come on, it’s just a little--”

“Nuh-uh, don’t try to say another damn pun.” You say through pursed lips as Sans continues to grin at you showing that he has no indication of getting back on track. “Sans, this is serious, what if the man I saw earlier comes back?”

There it is, _this_ is what he was avoiding. He physically moves himself back and away from you, eyes focusing on the wall behind you through strained teeth. “we’ll figure it out.”

“This is _different_ , Sans. This has **never happened before**.” You begin, you try to move closer to capture his gaze but he is avoiding you. “What if something is happening to the timeline? What if it’s _bad_?”

“we’ll figure it out.” You try to talk over him but when his gaze meets yours, you’re absolutely silenced. One of his eyes is glowing, flickering, and you can feel all the color drain from your face. You push yourself back instinctively only to see him seem to get ahold of himself, his gaze returning to normal. “i… i’m sorry, i…”

“Sans, what’s going on?” You breathe out slowly, deliberately. “Who did I see?” Sans is gritting his teeth and, for a moment, you think he’s about to rip something apart.

“... don’t worry about it.” Sans is stroking your hair again and this time you let him, a dose of happiness welling up in your chest. For the moment you’re just absorbed in the very idea of him. “as long as we’re together, we can handle it.”

You want to believe him, so you choose to. “Yeah, as long as we’re together.” You smile and, for the first time since you woke up, you can see Sans truly enjoy your presence. “I don’t what I’d do if I lost you, Sans.”

“you won’t.” He remarks coolly, confidently.

“Sans…” You start, but you can tell he’s already distancing himself at your tone. “You know who I saw, don’t you?”

At first, he doesn’t respond, but after a few moments he leans forward and brushes the best kiss he can manage to your forehead and you close your eyes. “i’m gonna tell them you woke up, you can come out when you’re ready.”

“Sans!” But, by the time your eyes are open, he’s already left and you’re starting to feel a little sick. He _knows_ who you saw, so why… won’t he tell you?

Before you can think too much on it, the familiar sting of fear is coating the air and you realize that something is terribly wrong. Your eyes flicker to the outside to see it’s pouring down rain and absolutely pitch black outside. That… that has to be wrong. It… it doesn’t start raining for another couple of weeks. Suddenly, you’re on your feet and bracing the wall and trying your best to get to the door.

When a long, elegant skeletal hand blocks your way.

You feel the scream from earlier settling in your chest to begin again but before you know it you’re against the wall and the figure is on you. He has no eyes, not even pinpricks this time, and he genuinely looked distressed.

“Messed up.” He says, symbols sparking to life from his mouth. “I messed up, it’s best to start over.” You want to cry but whatever self-preservation you have left is keeping you mercifully composed. “Your determination can save them, can save the entire timeline.”

“Save… the timeline?” You start, but then you see him shaking his head.

“It’s too jumbled up now, too many loops. He’s too complacent, you both are, it can’t be fixed this way.” He looks devastated and, for a moment, you’re more overwhelmed by the desire to _help_ him than your fear of him. “It’s best to start over… from the first reset.”

Your eyes widen to the point of being painful. There’s no way to misinterpret that.

“N-No! What--” You can’t continue because every cell in your body feels like it’s grinding to a halt and the very oxygen in your lungs is being sucked out. Your eyes glance down and you see a knife plunged through your chest. Before you can even contemplate what’s happening, light is blinding you from every angle and you feel as though every part of you is being sliced apart. You want to scream but you don’t even feel _corporeal_. Something in your head in splintering and you begin to lose understanding of everything.

“Stay determined. You can still save everything.”

\---

You open your eyes to the familiar sound of an alarm you don’t remember setting going off. You turn to see the bright, red numbers on the face blinking in time with the almost metallic tune and manage a small smile. You push up to a sitting position and turn off the alarm with a dull slap, you blink your eyes a few times to clear your vision while your hand travels from the clock down to fumble for your cell phone.

“Well, here it goes.” You say quietly before wondering why you felt the need to say that out loud.

You manage to get dressed slowly, sluggishly, cursing your setting that alarm clock so early! You begin to wrack your brain as you slip on your coat before slipping your wallet and keys into your pockets, leaving your apartment and locking the door. You pause for a moment as you begin your way down your apartment walkway, eyebrows furrowing together… Why had you set it again? Oh, to go to the store! … For what? It’s… milk, right? Yeah, it must be. Why else would you need to get up in the morning to get it? You nod to yourself, noting that you’ve been so absorbed in your own personal contemplation that you were nearly to the store itself.

You pick up the pace to a light jog, rounding a corner and almost colliding with some, frankly, frightened pedestrians before spinning out of their way in order to avoid them. You apologize quietly, eyebrows narrowing as you continue to look back while continuing forward. Why… why does this all feel so…

“hey, careful, you could--” You whip yourself around to come face to face with a jacket wearing skeleton. He looked... confused. He had a round but strong skull, white colored eyes floating around in the pits of his eye sockets. He seemed intimidating but, at the same time... “uhh, hey, do i… do i know you?”

Familiar.

“I… I don’t know.” You uneloquently say, eyes scrutinizing every curve and line of the skeleton’s body. “It… it feels like--”

“we know each other?” You nod at his words, lips pressing together as you meet his gaze. He seems very laid back, the deep timbre of his voice reverberates through the air in a pleasant way that makes you feel safe. “i’m used to the notion but even i have to admit this meeting is rather _bone chilling_.”

You can’t stop the ugly groan that escapes your throat at the skeletons words. “Nevermind, I’m gonna go now.”

“come on, i thought that was pretty _humerus_.”

Your head is thrown back and you’re literally shrieking while the skeleton in front of you chuckles. “This is not how I want to die.”

“come on, kid, can’t take a good _ribbing_?” You’re still shrieking even as people start looking over at the two of you. “you’re pretty funny for some person i may or may not have just met.”

“You’re **horrible** , but I think you’re probably okay deep down.” He’s laughing loudly now, eyes closed and toothy grin causing your heart to do unexpected somersaults in your chest. Before you allow yourself to think too long about it, you extend a hand towards him and introduce yourself.

He straightens himself for a moment, eyes watching you closely before he wraps surprisingly soft fingers around your own. “same, i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

You smile softly. “Nice to meet you, Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering what happened, Gaster managed to send everything back to the FIRST time the time loops reset.


End file.
